La Porte des Ténèbres OS : My Bloody Valentine
by Antares the Shadow Priest
Summary: Un petit One Shot spécial St Valentin, pas indispensable pour la compréhension de l'histoire mais ça peut faire plaisir aux fans. ;


Comme d'habitude, Harry Potter et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de J.K. Rowlings.

La chanson Shattered ne m'appartient pas et est la propriété du groupe Trading Yesterday.

Voici un petit One Shot sur ma fiction La Porte des Ténèbres, spécial St Valentin. Contrairement à certaines fics spécialement écrites pour cette occasion, celle-ci n'est pas vraiment une histoire d'amour au sens traditionnel du terme... enfin, je vous laisse le découvrir par vous-même. Veuillez me pardonner pour la qualité, je l'ai écrite assez vite pour pouvoir la poster avant la fin de la journée. Bonne lecture à tous. ;)

* * *

La Porte des Ténèbres OS : My Bloody Valentine

Il se tenait là, juste en bas de l'escalier, vêtu d'une magnifique robe de sorcier dans les tons bleu nuit. Ses cheveux noirs étaient impeccablement coiffés tandis que ses yeux bleus, étincelants d'amusement et de malice, étaient fixés sur elle au point de la faire rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

Il mit un genou à terre lorsqu'elle arriva à son niveau avant de tendre élégamment une main gantée de noir vers elle.

- Me ferez-vous cet honneur, mademoiselle ?

Les joues d'Hermione s'empourprèrent mais elle n'en prit pas moins la main tendue. Aveugle à Jamie, Ron ou même aux professeurs, elle ne voyait que Matthew tandis qu'ils avançaient tous deux sur la piste, les premières notes résonnant tandis que la lumière se faisait plus tamisée.

_Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding_

_Fall into your sunlight_

_The future's open wide beyond believing_

_To know why hope dies_

_Losing what was found, a world so hollow_

_Suspended in a compromise_

_The silence of this sound is soon to follow_

_Somehow sundown_

Elle avait l'impression qu'ils étaient seuls sur la piste et n'aurait échangé sa place pour rien au monde. Ses bras étaient passés autour du cou de Matthew tandis qu'elle reposait sa tête au creux de son épaule, ressentant pour la première fois un sentiment de paix et de sérénité l'envahir, par opposition à l'accélération de son rythme cardiaque.

- Matthew, je voudrais…

- Shh… nous avons tout le temps, Hermione. Profitons de l'instant présent.

_And finding answers_

_Is forgetting all of the questions we call home _

_Passing the graves of the unknown _

Elle demeura donc silencieuse et ferma les yeux. La Gryffondor eut l'impression de sentir quelque chose de différent que le simple béguin qu'elle avait eu à son égard lors de leur première rencontre. Ce n'était pas seulement son physique ou son charme, c'était… celui qu'il était à l'intérieur, le garçon à la fois sûr de lui et réservé, presque discret…

_As reason clouds my eyes, with splendor fading_

_Illusions of the sunlight_

_And the reflection of a lie will keep me waiting _

_Love gone for so long_

- N'ouvre pas les yeux, Hermione… il faut profiter de l'instant et oublier le passé, oublier le futur…

Et pourtant, elle les rouvrit malgré tout… et ce qu'elle vit lui fit peur. Le sol semblait se fissurer tout autour d'eux. Elle vit Ron tomber dans un ravin tandis que Jamie s'accrochait désespérément à une corniche, paraissant hurler mais… elle n'entendait rien. Elle ne parvenait à entendre que la musique qui résonnait autour d'eux, et la voix de Matthew. Elle se serra d'ailleurs un peu plus dans ses bras, frissonnant sous le macabre spectacle qui les entourait.

- Matt… qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- C'est la fin… Voici ce que l'avidité, l'indifférence et la peur de l'Homme peuvent engendrer… et les enfants paieront cher les erreurs de leurs parents pendant que ceux-ci pleureront comme les fous qu'ils sont…

_This day's ending is the proof of time killing all the faith I kno__w_

_Knowing that faith is all I hold_

Matthew lui-même avait change. Il n'était plus vêtu de sa robe de sorcier bleu marine mais d'un pantalon de toile déchiré au niveau des chevilles ainsi que d'une tunique grise grossièrement tissée, qui lui arrivait jusqu'au haut des cuisses, tous deux lacérés de toutes parts. Son visage et ses vêtements étaient maculés de sang mais le détail le plus étrange, c'était ses yeux.

Ils n'étaient plus bleus mais verts, d'un vert émeraude semblable à ceux du professeur Potter.

_And I've lost who I am_

_And I can't understand_

_Why my heart is so broken_

_Rejecting your love_

_Without love gone wrong_

_Life_

_Less words_

_Carry on_

- Matthew?

- Je suis désolé, Hermione… tu n'aurais pas dû ouvrir les yeux…

Les scènes de désolation qui les entouraient firent bientôt place à des figures plus terrifiantes qui, bien que sous la forme d'ombres, paraissaient les encercler de toute parts. L'obscurité gagnait du terrain tandis que la lumière s'affaiblissait de seconde en seconde…

_But I know_

_All I know_

_Is that the ends beginning_

Ignorant les larmes qui lui picotaient les yeux, elle plongea son regard dans le sien et resserra son étreinte en essayant vainement d'esquisser un sourire.

- C'est… c'est vraiment la fin, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui et non… c'est la fin du règne de l'Homme sur cette Terre et l'Avènement d'une ère de ténèbres, sous le joug des Anciens. Le Soleil ne va pas tarder à disparaître derrière les nuages et l'espoir va s'éteindre…

_Who I am from the start_

_Take me home to my heart_

_Let me go_

_And I will run_

_I will not be silenced_

- Matthew… si c'est vraiment la fin alors je voudrais… je veux te dire que…

- Non, Hermione. Nous n'avons plus de temps…

Et il s'écarta d'elle, sortant de son dos une épée dont le métal argenté brillait sous les faibles rayons de lumière qui leur parvenaient encore. Son pommeau était incrusté d'une pierre bleue qu'elle identifia immédiatement comme du lapis-lazuli, sous la forme d'une étoile à cinq branches.

- Même s'il n'y a plus d'espoir, je dois les affronter…

- Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas…

_All this time spent in vain_

_Wasted years_

_Wasted gain_

_All is lost_

_Hope remains_

_And this war's not over_

Une douce aura semblait se dégager de l'adolescent, prodiguant chaleur et réconfort au cœur de la jeune femme tandis qu'il brandissait son épée en direction de la plus grande des ombres. Ses yeux verts étincelaient de détermination tandis qu'il se détournait lentement d'Hermione.

Celle-ci se précipita vers lui et l'enserra par la taille, les larmes s'écoulant librement le long de ses joues diaphanes tels des diamants à l'état liquide tant elles semblaient briller dans cette obscurité des plus oppressantes.

- Je ne veux pas que tu partes…

- Je ne peux pas rester. Il n'y a rien qui me retienne ici.

_There's a light_

_There's the sun_

_Taking all the shattered ones_

_To the place we belong_

_And his love will conquer_

- Non! Moi, je suis là! Tu ne peux pas partir ! Tu vas mourir !

Il se retourna alors vers elle mais contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, ses yeux n'exprimaient aucune colère, simplement de la compassion et de la tendresse alors qu'il lui adressait un sourire triste.

- Que je vive ou que je meure n'a pas d'importance, Hermione. Matthew Black est une chimère, je ne suis que Matt… que le premier des Cinq… l'un des élus d'une prophétie qui me voue à me vaincre ou à mourir en me battant…

- Ce n'est pas vrai… Tu n'es pas que ça… je…

Un cri qui n'avait rien d'humain résonna autour d'eux et la lumière faiblit davantage alors que l'ombre se faisait plus compacte, plus solide. Une gigantesque main semblait étirer ses longs doigts en direction de Matt, lentement, comme si elle était sûre que sa proie ne chercherait pas à s'échapper…

_And I've lost who I am_

_And I can't understand_

_Why my heart is so broken_

_Rejecting your love_

_Without love gone wrong_

_Life_

_Less words_

_Carry on_

_But I know_

_All I know_

_Is that the ends beginning_

- Matt…

- Ce n'est qu'une ombre et une pensée que tu aimes. Tu n'as jamais rencontré celui que j'ai été et que je suis encore sous la masque que je portais en permanence parmi vous…

- Alors apprends-moi ! Montre-moi qui tu es pour que je te prouve que tu te trompes ! S'écria-t-elle d'un ton presque hystérique, ses yeux fixés sur les siens pour ne pas regarder la main qui se rapprochait encore.

A sa grande surprise, il posa délicatement une main sur sa joue avant de pencher son visage vers elle. Le cœur de la jeune femme se mit à battre à vive allure tandis qu'elle fermait lentement les yeux avant de sentir ses lèvres frôler les siennes…

_Who I am from the start_

_Take me home to my heart_

_Let me go_

_And I will run_

_I will not be silenced_

Le baiser n'était ni particulièrement fougueux ou passionné. Au contraire, il était d'une douceur infinie et elle avait l'impression qu'elle pourrait passer une éternité à l'embrasser, oubliant de penser, de respirer même tant elle se sentait complète et en paix avec elle-même…

_All this time spent in vain_

_Wasted years_

_Wasted gain_

_All is lost_

_Hope remains_

_And this war's not over_

Malheureusement, leurs lèvres finirent par se séparer et c'est avec regret que la jeune femme rouvrit les yeux. Matthew arborait un léger sourire, exprimant de l'amusement mais aussi une certaine mélancolie tandis qu'il faisait plusieurs pas en arrière, tout en ne cessant pas de la regarder.

Quatre silhouettes lumineuses apparurent aux quatre points cardinaux avant de le rejoindre, faisant toujours dos à Hermione de sorte qu'elle n'était pas en mesure de voir leurs visages. Néanmoins, chacun tenait à la main une épée qu'ils pointaient en direction de la main.

Matthew se tenait parmi eux à présent mais la regardait toujours, murmurant des mots qui lui parvinrent comme dans un souffle de vent.

- Ne m'attends pas…

Et il se retourna, s'illuminant lui aussi du même halo que les quatre autres avant de pointer à son tour son épée vers le monstre. Une forte lumière se dégagea d'eux, tandis que la main s'avançait vers eux de plus en plus vite et qu'un nouveau cri furieux résonnait, ne suffisant toutefois pas à recouvrir les paroles qui lui parvenaient toujours…

_There's a light_

_There's the sun_

_Taking all the shattered ones_

_To the place we belong_

_And his love will conquer all_

_Yes his love will conquer all_

La lumière engloba tout autour d'elle tandis que la musique continuait, plus forte que précédemment. La jeune femme fut forcée de fermer les yeux et de cacher son visage dans ses mains pour ne pas être éblouie…

Puis la lumière s'affaiblit et la musique perdit également en intensité, permettant à la jeune femme de rouvrir les yeux…

… pour découvrir que tout avait disparu. Les ombres s'en étaient allés mais les cinq personnes, dont Matthew, semblaient s'être évaporées. Hermione tomba à genoux, martelant le sol avec la rage du désespoir face à cette réalité qu'elle refusait d'affronter. Il ne restait plus que la piste de danse, baignée d'une douce lumière et bercée par les derniers échos de cette chanson.

_Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding_

_Fall into your sunlight_

_

* * *

  
_

-NON!

La jeune femme s'éveilla en sursaut, le visage recouvert de sueur tandis qu'elle essayait de reprendre sa respiration. Elle se trouvait dans son dortoir, en sécurité dans la Tour des Gryffondor. Balayant les mèches de ses cheveux bruns collées à son front, elle se laissa retomber sur son oreiller, son rythme cardiaque ralentissant progressivement.

Si ses pensées se tournèrent à nouveau vers Matthew et le sourire qu'il lui avait adressé dans son rêve, chacune de ses paroles ou des autres événements auxquels elle venait d'assister disparurent de son esprit, ne laissant place qu'à la certitude qu'elle aimait sincèrement le neveu de Sirius et que tout irait bien.


End file.
